Naruto El Espadachin Definitivo
by mavb50
Summary: Que pasaria si naruto fuera entrenado por 3 espadachines de la niebla.
1. Chapter 1

Nos encontramos en konohagakure no sato siete años después del ataque del Kyuubi y el sanbi, vemos a un niño rubio como el sol con ojos azules y tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla vestido con un mono naranja que estaba siendo perseguido por una turba de aldeanos con diferentes armas.

Aldeano1: no escaparas demonio, acabaremos lo que empezó el yondaime Hokage.

Naruto: dejadme, no soy ningún demonio, por favor no me hagáis daño.-suplico el niño, mientras corría con toda la fuerza que le daban sus piernas, intentando escapar se adentro en lo profundo de una callejón, cuando ya estaba a punto de ser acorralado por los aldeanos, aparecieron dos figuras delante suyo, se trataba de un par de Anbus.

Aldeano2: Anbus no os interpongáis en nuestro camino, debemos acabar con el demonio-dijo furioso señalando a un asustado Naruto que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros delante suyo.

Anbu1: je... es gracioso pensaron que vendríamos a ayudarlo-rio mirando a su compañero. Esas palabras petrificaron mas al pequeño rubio- no venimos a interferir si no a ayudaros a acabar con el demonio-Dijo sacando su ninjato, al momento de atacar a Naruto con ella una espada se interpone en el camino de la ninjato.

...: ¿que se supone que hacéis?.-pregunto el desconocido con voz grave.

Aldeano1: acabar con el demonio así que apártate de nuestro camino

...: no dejaremos que le hagáis nada a este niño-dijo la misma voz de antes.

Aldeano2: ¡eso!-grito señalando despectivamente a Naruto- no es ningún niño, es la reencarnación del Kyuubi y del sanbi.

...: así que el Kyuubi y el sanbi... interesante.-susurro otra voz, esta era mas sombría que la anterior.

Anbu: es el demonio, así que apartaros si no queréis que os pase lo mismo.

...: intentadlo-murmuro preparando su espada para pelear al igual que sus dos compañeros.

Antes de que pasara a mayores apareció el Hokage con varios Anbus flanqueándolo.

Sarutobi: que pasa aquí..-dijo con voz autoritaria.

Ambu2: Hokage-sama -dijo con terror en su voz-.

Sarutobi: Anbus apresadlos -dijo con furia en su voz-.

Los Anbus del Hokage hicieron prisioneros a los dos Anbus y a los aldeanos mientras el Hokage hablaba con los 3 sujetos que defendieron al que consideraba como su nieto.

Sarutobi: gracias por ayudar a Naruto.. por cierto ¿cuáles son sus nombres?.

...: perdone nuestros modales Hokage-sama, mi nombre es jinin akebino-dijo un hombre con una barba oscura y una cola de caballo hacia arriba, en cuanto a su estructura ósea su cara es más bien angular y tiene una nariz muy amplia. Su vestuario se trata de un poncho tipo paño, junto con una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones oscuros, además tiene unos calentadores de muñecas y piernas típicas de su aldea. Su protector de Kirigakure lo tiene en su frente y unas vendas alrededor del cuello.

...: mi nombre es Kushimaru Kuriarare- dijo otro hombre muy delgado y alto de estatura, dándole un aspecto desgarbado. Tiene el pelo largo y blanco, su cara está oculta por una máscara de porcelana blanca, con un triángulo de color más oscuro en su parte inferior, las ranuras para los agujeros de los ojos y el símbolo de Kirigakure tallado en su parte superior. Su vestimenta consiste en una camisa de color negro sin mangas, pantalones a juego, y las muñecas con rayas y polainas. También lleva vendajes alrededor de su cuello.

...: y el mío es Jinpachi Munashi-hablo el tercer hombre que los acompañaba, tiene el pelo oscuro y una barba que lleva adornada con perlas. Sus labios son también notablemente más oscuros en color. La parte superior de su cabeza está cubierta con ventas, posee un parche que cubre su ojo izquierdo y su protector de Kirigakure lo tiene en su frente. Lleva una camisa de rayas, mangas larga y un poco grande junto con unos pantalones negros, acentuadas por la presencia de sus calentadores de piernas. Al igual que sus compañeros lleva vendas alrededor de su cuello.

Sarutobi: ¿y que les trae por aquí?, porque según veo ustedes pertenecen a kiri y por sus espadas diría que pertenecen al grupo de lo sietes espadachines de la niebla o me equivoco.

Jinin: está en lo cierto Hokage-sama y él porque estamos aquí es porque vamos de vuelta a kiri después de una misión.

Kushimaru: habría algún problema en que pasáramos la noche aquí y mañana antes de partir pasaremos por su oficina para tratar un asunto con usted.

Sarutobi: no hay ningún problema.. Entonces nos veremos mañana- se despidió el Hokage desapareciendo en un shunshin con Naruto y los Anbus se llevaban a los aldeanos y los dos Anbus responsables del ataque a Naruto.

Jinpachi: jinin lo de pasar la noche aquí lo entiendo pero no tenemos que hablar nada con él, me podrías explicar.

Jinin: lo que pasa jinpachi y creo que kushimaru ha pensado lo mismo que yo, ¿no es así?.

Kushimaru: pues sí.

Jinpachi: y ¿que es lo que habéis pensado?, si se puede saber.

Jinin: que ese niño tiene el potencial y actitudes necesarias, y que quiero cogerlo como mi sucesor ¿ que opinas tu?.

Jinpachi: pues creo que hare lo mismo, para eso quieres hablar con el Hokage ¿no?.

Jinin: si... quiero pedirle permiso para que nos acompañe para entrenarlo y que se convierta en nuestro sucesor.

Jinpachi: pero ahí un problema, las espadas pertenecen a kiri y no creo que mizukage-sama lo permita.

Jinin: no habría problema, si se convierte en shinobi de las dos aldeas, bueno ya seguiremos hablando ahora vamos al hotel a registrarnos.

Kushimaru: tienes razón-asintió el espadachín, y tomo rumbo seguido de sus dos compañeros hacia el hotel donde iban a pasar la noche

En otro lugar de Konoha específicamente en el apartamento de Naruto encontramos a naruto y al Hokage.

Sarutobi: ¿como te encuentras Naruto?-pregunto preocupado el anciano.

Naruto: estoy bien ojisan, pero lo que me duele es él porque me tratan así sin razón-sarutobi al ver las dudas y la tristeza que todo esto ocasionaba en el chico decidió contarle la verdad

Sarutobi: Naruto, tu sabes que hace siete años dos bijuus atacaron la aldea, verdad.

Naruto: si ojisan y que el yondaime se sacrifico para destruir a los bijuus.

Sarutobi: exacto pero esa no es toda la verdad.

Naruto: ¿que quieres decir ojisan?.

Sarutobi: en realidad los bijuus no pueden ser destruidos sino sellados por lo que el yondaime lo único que pudo hacer es sellarlos a cambio de su propia vida, en un recién nacido, su propio hijo, ósea tu Naruto.

Al principio Naruto quedo en shock, pero pasado 5 minutos pregunto.

Naruto: si él era mi padre porque me hizo esto-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y semblante encerró esas cosas dentro de mí, porque no lo hizo en alguien más, en vez de condenarme a esto..-

Sarutobi: veras Naruto tu padre al ser el Hokage tenía la responsabilidad de proteger la aldea, el pensó en encerrarlos en alguien más, pero como le pedía a otro padre que entregara a su hijo teniendo el uno propio, el quería que fueses reconocido como un héroe al encerrar en tu interior dos de las bestias más poderosas pero la ignorancia y el dolor por la pérdida de familiares pudo más que su última voluntad. Pero sabes algo mas creo que el confiaba que algún día tú podrías controlar ese gran poder-finalizo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: la verdad es que yo creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo, de estar en su situación-opino.

Sarutobi: bueno es hora de dormir mañana te terminare de contar la historia en mi oficina, de acuerdo.

Naruto: hai ojisan, hasta mañana- despidió el rubio. el Hokage asintió y se marcho del departamento dejando a un Naruto pensativo.

Naruto pensamiento: otosan me convertiré en un gran ninja y Hokage para que tu y okasan os sintáis orgullosos de mi.

Con este pensamiento en su cabeza se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente en la torre Hokage, en el despacho del Hokage había 5 personas, 4 mayores y un niño.

Sarutobi: bueno para que querían hablar conmigo y ¿por que han solicitado la presencia de Naruto?-pregunto observando a los tres espadachines delante suyo.

Jinin: la razón por la que hemos solicitado la presencia del niño es por la misma que queríamos hablar con usted.

Kushimaru: lo que solicitamos es poder entrenar al niño y convertirlo en nuestro aprendiz.

Jinpachi: si eso mismo pero con su permiso claro esta y cuando llegue el momento esperamos que el pequeño se convierta en ninja de esta aldea y de kiri si se puede.

Sarutobi: por mi no hay problema ninguno, pero ¿tú que dices Naruto?.

Naruto: estaría encantado, así podre seguir los pasos de otosan y que se sienta orgulloso de mi-respondió sonriente.

Sarutobi: pues decidido y ¿cuando partirán?.

Jinin: en un par de horas Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi: pueden retirarse entonces.

Los tres espadachines asienten y se retiran rumbo al hotel en el que se estaban hospedando para descansar mientras se hacia la hora de la partida. El viejo Hokage que iba a retomar con la parte más tediosa de su trabajo, el papeleo, se percato que Naruto seguía en la oficina.

Sarutobi:¿que haces todavía aquí Naruto? tienes que ir a prepararte para tu viaje-dijo sonriente el Hokage.

Naruto: lo se ojisan pero es que tu ayer me dijiste que me hablarías de mi madre.

Sarutobi: es cierto... de momento solo te diré que se llamaba kushina uzumaki y que pertenecía a uzushiogakure no sato, seguiremos conversando cuando vuelvas de tu entrenamiento.

Naruto: de acuerdo ojisan.

Pasadas un par de horas, en la puerta de Konoha se encuentran los tres espadachines junto a Naruto y el Hokage.

Sarutobi: ¿cuánto dudara el entrenamiento?-pregunto curioso.

Jinin: el volverá para convertirse en genin.

Sarutobi: de acuerdo y Naruto... aprende mucho y conviértete en un buen ninja para cuando vuelvas.

Naruto: eso tenlo por seguro oji-san.

Naruto y el Hokage se despiden con un abrazo, cuando se separan, el rubio y los espadachines tomaron rumbo a kiri.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Cinco años han pasado ya desde que Naruto abandono Konoha para ir a entrenar con sus nuevos maestros, las cosas en la aldea han pasado con normalidad y tranquilidad. En las afueras de la aldea se puede apreciar una figura alta completamente tapada por una capa de viaje negra con capucha, esta marcha con dirección a las puertas de Konoha. Pasados unos minutos y llegado a su destino es interceptado por los dos guardias apostados en la entrada.

Izumo: ¿quién eres? y ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto con desconfianza el guardia, al ver al extraño completamente cubierto.

Encapuchado: vengo a hablar con el Hokage, me escoltarían a su oficina, por favor- pidió amablemente.

Izumo: claro...kotetsu acompáñalo a la oficina del Hokage-indico a su compañero

Kotetsu: hai- respondió e hizo un ademan al encapuchado para que lo siguiera, y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la torre del Hokage, por el camino la gente observaba de manera extraña al encapuchado, unos con curiosidad y otros simplemente con indiferencia; luego de haber caminado por unos cinco minutos finalmente llegaron al despacho del Hokage. Kotetsu llamo a la puerta, desde dentro se pudo escuchar la voz del líder de la aldea otorgándoles el permiso, por lo que ambos entraron a la oficina.

Kotetsu: Hokage-sama-dijo el shinobi haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a su líder- esta persona quiere hablar con usted-señalo al encapuchado que se encontraba junto a el.

Sarutobi: gracias por traerlo kotetsu-dijo al guardia-ya puedes retirarte-.

Kotetsu: hai, Hokage-sama.- dijo el chunnin y se retiro de la oficina.

Sarutobi: ¿quién eres? y ¿que querías hablar conmigo?-pregunto sin rodeos.

...:Vaya...- hablo el encapuchado mientras se quitaba la capa que lo cubría, revelando a un muchacho 12 o 13 años de cabellos rubios medianamente largos (hasta los hombros) recogidos en una cola de caballo, pero algunos mechones mas rebeldes y cortos caían por su rostro en una especie de flequillo, 1,72 de altura con tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla, vestido con unos pantalones y una camiseta manga larga de color negro y un chaleco jounin verde oscuro, además de la banda de kiri sujeta a su brazo derecho- ya me has olvidado ojisan- dijo con tristeza fingida.

Sarutobi: ¿Naruto?..- el chico asintió con una sonrisa- ¿como has estado?-pregunto alegre mientras se levantaba e iba a abrazar al rubio.

Naruto: muy bien ojisan- respondió rompiendo el abrazo- he entrenando muy duro para hacer sentir a mis padres orgullosos de mi... ahora soy jounin de la niebla y también uno de las espadas-sonrió ampliamente-y He venido para convertirme en ninja de la hoja como prometieron mis senseis hace algunos años.

Sarutobi: claro.. Se te daría una prueba para ver en que rango...-callo al ver que el rubio le quería explicar algo.

Naruto: no ojisan me gustaría empezar desde abajo, no quiero mostrar la capacidad de mis habilidades, por lo menos no aun..-explico el ojiazul.

Sarutobi: entiendo... empezarías como genin, pero hay un detalle... dejarías de ser un ninja de la niebla-.

Naruto: ese detalle ya está solucionado- dijo entregándole un pergamino con el sello de kiri. El Hokage lo cogió y se dispuso a leerlo.

Sarutobi: bueno entonces eso ya está arreglado... debes presentarte en la academia para que presentes el examen-dijo mientras fumaba su pipa y una pequeña cantidad de humo escapaba de sus labios.

Naruto: de acuerdo, pero antes de eso **henge**-pronuncio y su aspecto cambio por el de un rubio de menor estatura y ropa diferente, es decir un mono naranja con azul y sandalias ninja también azules- así esta mejor-

Sarutobi: ¿porque has hecho eso? Naruto...-pregunto intrigado el anciano.

Naruto: quiero mantener un bajo perfil, con mi apariencia real creo que no podría..¿No te parece?-

Sarutobi: si tienes razón...vamos te acompañare a la academia- dijo el Hokage a lo que el rubio respondió con un simple- hai- y ambos desaparecieron en una bola de humo y reaparecieron en la academia frente a la puerta de un aula de clases.

Sarutobi: espera que te llame.- dijo el Hokage a su acompañante y entro al aula de clases donde fue bien revido por Iruka.

Iruka: buenos días, Hokage-sama- saludo haciendo un reverencia.

Sarutobi: buenos días Iruka...chicos.-saludo el anciano viéndolos con una gentil sonrisa adornando las gastadas facciones de su rostro.

Chicos: buenos días, Hokage-sama.-respondieron en coro los estudiantes.

Iruka: y dígame.. ¿a que se debe su visita Hokage-sama?-pregunto el maestro de la academia.

Sarutobi: a eso iba Iruka-miro al chunin que sonrió apenado y se rasco con cierto nerviosismo la cicatriz sobre su nariz- bueno..Estoy aquí por que vine a traer a un nuevo alumno que se integrara al grupo-

Iruka: a estas alturas de curso-dijo sorprendido el maestro.

Sarutobi: si, pasa.-ordeno el Hokage al rubio que esperaba fuera del aula. En ese momento se abrió la puerta por la cual paso Naruto; Iruka al apenas verlo se lazo a abrazarlo con una sonrisa.

Iruka: ¡Naruto! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-pregunto.

Naruto: hola Iruka- respondió el rubio regalándole una sonrisa al chunin que había conocido unos meses antes de que el rubio se fuera a entrenarse y que ahora sería su nuevo sensei, aunque sea solo por un día- pues he estado por ahí-

Sarutobi: bueno aquí te lo dejo iruka...tengo que regresar al trabajo-se despidió el anciano y desapareciendo en un shunshin.

Iruka: bueno Naruto siéntate al lado de sasuke-le indico al rubio y señalo a sasuke para que supiera quién era.

Naruto: hai, Iruka-sensei-respondió el rubio y se acerco a donde el castaño le había indicado, se sentó y observo unos segundos al pelinegro- así que este es el hermano de itachi-pensó el rubio- hola me llamo Naruto uzumaki, es un placer-se presento a sasuke- .

Sasuke: hmp.. Me da igual mientras no me estorbes-respondió el Uchiha

Naruto: que simpático- dijo sarcásticamente-.

Iruka: bueno empecemos con el examen- dijo el sensei y tomo su lista y empezó a llamar uno por uno a los alumnos, así paso el tiempo hasta que le toco a Naruto.

Iruka: Naruto has el bushin jutsu-ordeno.

Naruto: de acuerdo, pero ¿puede ser un bushin que no sea el bushin normal?-pregunto el rubio.

Iruka: claro.

Naruto puso las manos en cruz y dijo **kage bushin no jutsu** y a su lado aparecieron otros tres Narutos- ¡lo conseguí!- grito emocionado saltando de alegría.

Iruka se quedo estupefacto por el jutsu que el rubio había ejecutado, ya que era un jutsu de nivel jounin y de paso prohibido.

Iruka: felicidades Naruto- dándole la bandana con el símbolo de Konoha.

Naruto: gracias Iruka-sensei- sonrió el rubio mientras se colocaba la bandana en su frente

Iruka: podéis retiraros y mañana os quiero ver aquí para la selección de equipos -dijo a sus estudiantes.

Chicos: hai, Iruka-sensei-respondieron todos y comenzaron a retirarse del aula.

Al día siguiente, todos los recién graduados se encontraban en su antiguo salón de clases esperando la asignación de sus respectivos equipos. Iruka tomo una lista y empezó a nombrar los integrantes

Iruka: el equipo 7 estará compuesto por sakura Haruno, sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka... su sensei será Hatake kakashi.

Ino/sakura: ¡bien!, estoy con sasuke-kun-dijeron emocionadas.

Sasuke: me tocaron los estorbos-susurro molesto-"espero que el sensei me dé el poder que necesito para matar a mi hermano"-pensó sombrío.

Naruto: un emo resentido, dos fangilr de las cuales tengo que reconocer que son guapas y de sensei el ninja que copia, interesante..-dijo para si en voz baja.

Iruka: el equipo 8 estará formado por Hinata hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abúrame y Sai, su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi.

Sai: bien-dijo el pelinegro esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

Hinata: de acuerdo

Kiba : genial ¿no akamaru?.-grito el castaño mirando a su cachorro que ladro en contestación.

Shino: conforme...

Iruka: y el equipo 10 lo compondrán Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Hikari hyuga y Nami Uchiha... Su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi.

Chouji: bien ñan me ñan toco ñan con ñan Shikamaru ñan.-dijo el chico de huesos anchos mientras comia sus papas sabor a barbacoa.

Shikamaru: que problemático-se quejo y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pupitre..

Hikari: el vago, el comilón y Nami-nombro la chica- umm..Bueno con ella me conformo.

Nami: respetable.

Iruka: bien chicos eso es todo por ahora..Esperen aquí sus nuevos senseis vendrán a buscarlos-dijo el chunin y salió del aula, el tiempo fue corriendo y pasados unos diez minutos empezaron a llegar los senseis a buscar a sus equipos, la primera fue Kurenai, después asuma y así el resto de los otros equipos. Quedando solo el equipo 7 allí. Después de estar esperando durante 2 horas al fin llego kakashi y los saludos como si nada.

Sakura: ¡llega tarde sensei!-le grito señalándolo de forma acusadora.

Kakashi: es que verán..Cuando venia para acá me encontré con una ancianita y me pidió que la ayudara a cruzar el -se excuso el peliplateado.

Ino: dos horas-le reclamo la rubia-nos tuvo esperando dos malditas horas-

Kakashi: os he dicho que fue el país del rio-dijo y a todos los chicos les cayó una gota por la nuca y se le quedaron mirando extraño a su sensei. El jounin examino con su vista a sus nuevos estudiantes y dijo- mi primera impresión de ustedes es que parecen una bola de idiotas-Las chicas bajaron la cabeza con tristeza, sasuke lo miro con odio y Naruto solo se le quedo mirando con una ceja alzada en forma pensativa-"¿Qué está intentando hacer diciendo eso?..Este tipo es extraño..."-pensó el rubio.

Kakashi: les espero en la azotea-indico y desapareciendo en un shunshin-los integrantes del equipo 7 se dirigieron a la azotea para reunirse con su sensei. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con kakashi sentado sobre un murito así que todos se sentaron frente a el

Kakashi: bien vamos a conocernos así que díganme lo que le gusta, lo que no y sus sueños para el futuro, tu primero pelochicle-dijo señalando a sakura.

Sakura inner: me llamo ¡pelochicle! Lo mato SHANAROO.-grito con un aura siniestra la inner de sakura.

Sakura: bueno me gusta..- miro a sasuke- lo que no me gusta son los violadores, los pervertidos y mi sueño para el futuro es..-mirando de nuevo a sasuke.

Kakashi: la rubia de bote tú sigues.-

Ino inner: ¡LO MATO!.

Ino: me gusta..- miro a sasuke- lo que no me gusta son los violadores, los pervertidos y mi sueño para el futuro es..- mirando de nuevo a sasuke.

Kakashi:"estas niñas solo piensan en muchachos"-suspiro- ahora tu el del peinado de culo de pato-dijo refiriéndose a sasuke.

Sasuke lo miro mal y con una vena marcada en la frente- no me gusta nada, lo detesto todo..yo no tengo sueño sino más bien un objetivo, el cual es matar a cierta persona y renacer mi clan, no me importa tener que pasar por encima de quien sea y que hacer lo que sea -respondió sombrío.

Kakashi:"vaya un emo con deseos de venganza"-pensó el peliplata- por ultimo tu el rubio con cara de bobo-

Naruto entrecerró los ojos molesto por como lo llamo su sensei y respondió- me gusta el ramen, no me gusta los emos obsesivos compulsivos con complejo de superioridad y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en Hokage.

Kakashi: bien...mañana los espero a las 7 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento N· 7 para realizar la prueba para comprobar si se convertirán en gennin o no-.

Sakura: y las de la academia? –pregunto la pelirrosa.

Kakashi: esas solo sirven para ir descartando gente, la que de verdad lo decidirá es la que les aplicare mañana, así que... nos vemos- se despidió y se marcho desapareciendo en un shunshin.

Sakura/Ino: ¿te acompaño sasuke-kun?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse entre ellas de forma retadora-.

Sasuke: dejadme ya de una vez en paz...par de estorbos y pónganse a entrenar.. Son unas mediocres no merecen llamarse kunoichis- dijo marchándose solo-.

Sakura e Ino quedaron muy tristes por las palabras que les dirigió sasuke, ambas tenían la cabeza gacha y luchaban por retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, hasta que sintieron que eran rodeas por unos brazos, dándoles un gran sentimiento de confort. Ambas subieron la vista para ver de quien se trataba y se encontraron con que era Naruto quien les regalaba una cálida sonrisa- no le hagan caso, ustedes no son nada de lo que él dijo..Es solo que él se cree mejor que nadie por ser quien es..Un Uchiha, y eso es lo que lo llevara a la autodestrucción tarde o temprano- dijo- así que animen un poco..¿Que les parece si las invito a comer?-les pregunto con una sonrisa marca uzumaki.

Las chicas sonrieron al ver que alguien las reconocía y decidieron aceptar su invitación a comer. De esa manera los tres se dirigieron a ichiraku ramen y pasaron el resto del día allí charlando amenamente. Hasta que se hizo de noche y cada quien decidió que era hora de regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

Naruto: mejor las acompaño a su casa, estas no son horas de que unas señoritas tan guapas anden solas por la calle.

Sakura/Ino: hai-respondieron mientras se ruborizaban por el cumplido-.

Naruto las acompaño a las dos hasta que llegaron a las viviendas de las dos que eran vecinas.

Sakura/Ino: hasta mañana, Naruto- kun- se despidieron dándole cada una un beso en la mejilla-.

Naruto: hasta mañana chicas- respondió con una gran sonrisa y un rubor en la ver que las chicas se metieron en sus casas, Naruto dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su apartamento, para descansar y esperar que el nuevo día llegase.


	3. Chapter 3

Los administradores de son con fecha de 04 de junio va a tomar por Fics que tienen los limones o que la violencia extrema. Ahora no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que eso es estúpido. Hay muchos fics maravillosos que sólo tienen uno o dos limones en ellos sin embargo, la trama en sí es impresionante! Ahora insto a todos a leer la petición abajo, firme, y volver a publicar esto a sus propios fics. Esperemos que si hacemos todo lo suficiente ruido volverá a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a la gente de bien que moderar nuestro sitio.

Yo mismo, junto con muchos, han estado escribiendo y publicando en su sitio muy bien desde hace años, algunos de los mejores ejemplos de arriba y escritores que vienen por ahí están ahora, de repente encontrar algunas de las historias que hemos llegado a amar el riesgo de ser eliminado sin la oportunidad de rectificar, incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada de lo que cree que viola sus términos de uso, no hay personas ahí fuera que nunca son capaces de recuperar una historia en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no puede reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son las nuestras y simplemente destruirlos es algo que es inexcusable.

Es muy fácil de añadir simplemente un grado de maestría, filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que una suscripción gratuita a leer las historias que aquí se presentan, y que reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez, así que tengo a la pregunta que ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, simplemente no se agregó.

Si usted está preocupado acerca de la falsificación de un registro a continuación tienen un apropiado descargo de responsabilidad y, a continuación, no puede haber disputa, que tuvo sus pasos y los padres no controlar a sus hijos, si eso es aún más su preocupación. Si es más de un punto de vista personal o el deseo, por favor, por lo menos saber a la gente y darles la oportunidad de sacar una historia que usted y los suyos encuentran ofensivas, la mayoría de la gente en el sitio son en realidad bastante cordial cuando se trata a esas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo decir con certeza si esta carta incluso llegar a aquellos que pueden estar dispuestos a escuchar, de si es más parecido a una purga de amplio espectro en la preparación para algo más grande, por favor entienda que usted va a estar perdiendo un gran número de su escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por la falta de lectores, si no hay algún nivel de las medidas adoptadas para ayudar con esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntase libre de firmar y enviar este en el servidor de apoyo, tal vez podamos llegar algún movimiento en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Sangre Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

El Graven Oscuro

BlackRevenant

Señor Salazar Orion Negro

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar la Nightshadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiliado línea

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final de Negro Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

la sangre enfurecida

arashiXnoXkami

Rey de Masane Amaha

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Lobo

DarkIsRising15

JK10

**mavb50**


End file.
